A Nightmare turns into Emerald Dreams
by Shiro Kuroshima
Summary: I'm having a sucky day already, and next thing you know I'm in this wacked out world! Having to survive in a world far from my own. I want to go home or do I? OC/Harem


Nightmares turn into Emerald Dreams

Ch.1 A Misunderstood wish

Human Speech - Oo looks juicy!

Evil/Darkness speech- hehe! Yes it does!

Mind speech- I love steak!

Now in every teen's life, there is a time when, they go through some life altering experience that determines what kind of person they will become when they are officially considered "adults". Whether they go to the army, go to college, get drunk, get "laid", leave home or own their own business, one way or another a teen has to experience the world. Now most people don't think of what will happen, but what is happening and what has happened. Watching TV, listening to music or playing the latest computer game and that is where we find a 17 year old Michael dark; playing a computer game known to many as WoW or world of warcraft for non gamers. Now normally Michael doesn't actually play wow or any game that much, barely even watches TV but, on those days when the world seems to be bearing down on him and he wants to escape reality, he goes into this mode called by many of his friends as the "gamer". Where he basically pulls out every video game, computer game, board game, manga, anime, movie and all music out and has a non stop media marathon, which is now at a record of 4 days straight. Consequently, he is now one of the highest ranked players on many RPG's on the net.

So now Michael is hacking, blasting and slashing his frustration out on a group of orcs, not caring about his characters health. That was until, his character died and he went into the light that is associated with death. Michael leaned back in his chair and sighed wondering how he ended up like this. Suddenly, the day's events rushed into his mind, along with the terrible emotions that came along with it. Ugh, why does this crap happen to me, my mom is in intensive care, my girlfriend dumped me by instant messaging, I failed my math exam and my best friend hates me now. Raaaaaah, if only there was someway to escape my world for real. To go to a place like WoW, where I don't have to worry about school, about flaky girlfriends or crazy best friends; just adventure hunting.

As his emotions became too much Michael stands up and screams. Tiring, he flops on his bed and yells, Save me, can someone hear me, take me away from this depressing world. Suddenly, a swirl of red and purple, the size of a basketball appears next to his bed and a smooth and wise sounding voice escapes the swirling mass. You want to escape, and I want to help. I have heard you and your request is granted. Michael's mind was going 100 miles a minute, when he yelled he didn't actually suspect someone would hear his yell of frustration, just a way to release stress. And then this was the **Real World**, such things didn't happen, maybe in dreams and games but that was it. Just to make sure he was awake, he slapped himself in the face.

Yep, he was awake or at least in one realistic dream. During his musings, Michael didn't realize an arm shoot out of the swirling portal and grab him. W-What is going on, Michael asking in a panicked voice. Just an answer to your call and your destiny, the smooth voice fading to a whisper as it spoke. Michael's body faded into the portal, with every word spoken, finally disappearing completely. The portal finally closed, leaving no trace of it or the mysterious voice ever existing.

Walking down the hall of what seems to be emerald walls with red runic markings etched deep into the stone, was a faint image of a tall, muscular black and red armor clad man with black hair and eyes dark as charcoal with a large battle hammer strapped to his back. As he reached the end of the hall, he opened a pair of huge doors made of onyx and presumed to walk through the multitude of rooms. As he continued his trek, he noticed that each room held something different from the last from multi-colored eggs, to treasure to captured beasts and to weaponry. Hm, it seems that Garnix has prepared my future heir well, a smirk appearing on his face. His heir, his son, finally a child, he willingly will call his own, unlike his previous disgrace of sons and daughter. Finally I will have a child who will rise and bring this world to its knees, making all of the other dragon races mere puppets and unleashing me from this pathetic elemental prison. My claws will crush the earth and Azeroth shall feel the wrath of DeathWing once more.


End file.
